Two Batmen
by Windrises
Summary: The 1960s Batman meets the Batman from the DC Extended Universe.


Notes: The DC franchise and characters are owned by DC and Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane (Batman's creator), Adam West (the most heroic Batman), and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

The 1960s Batman finished his fight with the Penguin. Batman said "You've lost over twenty battles with me. You should give up your career of being a villain."

The Penguin angrily asked "How come I've never won any battles with you?"

Batman said "Because your big brain focuses on evil plans and ignores the importance of moral values. I hope that you eventually learn to become a good citizen."

The Penguin replied "Instead of learning a lesson I'll use my prison time to think of my next evil plan." The Penguin did a evil laugh while being taken back to prison.

Batman said "Criminals like him and the other villains I fight rarely learn that being a kind person is more important than their greedy wish lists. However I'll never stop trying to protect Gotham from crime."

The Flash was going back in time which caused a lot of problems for the timeline. He accidentally sent the 1960s Batman to 2016.

1960s Batman looked around the intense looking version of Gotham from 2016. He said "It seems like I've been sent to a evil city that's filled with darkness."

1960s Batman looked around and a stressed out police officer. Batman said "Greetings. I would be honored to help you gentlemen. I'm Batman."

The police officer said "Batman's actually our problem right now."

Batman asked "What do you mean sir?"

The police officer said "You or someone with the same superhero name branded another criminal. These superheroes act more like super troublemakers."

Batman said "A true superhero would never brand a criminal. I need to find out more about this fake Batman."

A second police officer arrived and said "Batman destroyed another ten men. They were trying to deliver some kryptonite that Batman wanted so he destroyed them and stole the kryptonite."

Batman replied "I need to take care of this vicious version of me."

The 1966 Batman did some detective work to find out where the 2016 Batman was. He eventually met up with the modern Batman who was standing on a building with a armor suit. 1966 Batman said "Greetings citizen."

2016 Batman angrily replied "Get away you weirdly dressed wise guy."

1966 Batman said "I'm Batman. You call yourself Batman, but lack the morals that a superhero should have."

2016 Batman angrily replied "You don't understand who I am. I've stopped crime for two decades and I'm getting sick of it! Crime keeps rising. Hope is gone."

1966 Batman said "I would never give up on hope no matter how hard the crime in Gotham got."

2016 Batman stubbornly responded "Well you haven't dealt with the hard stuff that I've had to do."

1966 Batman said "I almost got destroyed by villains for 3 wonderful seasons of TV action. Even if criminals do bad things branding them and shooting them is unacceptable behavior. Superheroes are supposed to inspire people that hope never die. You inspire people that life is too hard."

2016 Batman responded "I've had enough of your cartoonish antics. Superman is coming in a few minutes. I'm going to destroy him with a kryptonite spear."

1966 Batman said "But Superman's a superhero."

2016 Batman replied "But his powers are too dangerous. If there's a one percent chance that he'll turn bad I have to get rid of him!"

A few minutes later Superman flew to the building that the 1966 and 2016 Batmen were on. Lex Luthor was ready to watch the fight. He started eating jolly ranchers while saying "Batman and Superman are finally going to destroy each other." Lex did a evil laugh.

Superman said "I don't us to fight Batman."

1966 Batman replied "Thankfully Superman has some common sense."

2016 Batman responded "Superman is the man of madness. I'll destroy him! I'll make sure that the world no longer has Superman in it."

1966 Batman said "You sound more like Darkseid than Batman."

Superman said "We have more important stuff to deal with than our immature argument Batman."

2016 Batman responded "No you boy scout loser." 2016 Batman started attacking Superman with kryptonite. The two of them heated each other up for several minutes. The 1966 Batman wanted to stop the other two superheroes from battling each other, but it was hard to get them to pay attention to anything other than anger filled fights.

2016 Batman was about to finish the battle by stabbing Superman with the kryptonite spear. Batman said "You were told that you were put on Earth for a reason. The only reason was so I could get rid of you. You stand for lies and crime, not truth and justice."

1966 Batman said "You're a cynical jerk 2016 Batman. You're disrespecting the legacy of the classic versions of Batman and Superman."

2016 Batman responded "Being respectful is a foolish thing to do."

Superman said "If you destroy me I can't save Martha."

2016 Batman screamed "What?!"

Superman said "My mother's name is Martha."

2016 Batman put down the kryptonite spear and replied "Since our moms have the same first name I respect you now. Lets team up."

1966 Batman said "You resolved your hatred of Superman, because of your moms having the same first name."

2016 Batman replied "Whatever."

1966 Batman said "You're not worthy of having my name. You're a cynical fool who wasn't smart enough to realize that Superman isn't evil. For murdering dozens of criminals I'm going to send you to prison." 1966 Batman put handcuffs on 2016 Batman.

Superman asked "Who will save the city from Lex Luthor?"

1966 Batman said "I'll capture that punk."

Lex Luthor was really upset about none of the superheroes getting destroyed. Lex said "I was super cool to getting rid of the world's most morally flawed superheroes."

1966 Batman arrived to the building that Lex was standing on. He said "You need to give up you blue macaw."

Lex smiled and replied "I'm way smarter than the superheroes. I'm never going to lose."

1966 Batman said "Sadly there's a very important element that smart super villains lack: They lack the intelligence to do what's right. Because of that you'll never win." Batman and Lex Luthor battled each other.

Lex threw his bowl of jolly ranchers at Batman. Batman managed to avoid slipping on any of them. He grabbed Lex and punched him to the ground. Lex said "You're not like those other two superheroes. You're smart and you don't give up."

Batman said "That's how real superheroes act."

Lex asked "So are you going to brand me or blow me up?"

Batman said "Superheroes don't do messed up stuff like that. I'm going to send you to prison." Batman put handcuffs on Lex.

The 1966 Batman eventually had to go back to his time period, but he left behind hope and optimism to the city. The citizens of modern Gotham started following 1966 Batman's morals and lessons and because of that the city became a much sweeter and happier place. Also there was a lot more eccentric superhero dancing.


End file.
